One method of measuring performance in a network is by using Two-Way Active Measurement Protocol (TWAMP; IETF RFC 5357). TWAMP is a protocol that defines a method of performing round trip measurement of performance metrics such as delay and jitter. TWAMP is based on One-Way Active Measurement Protocol (OWAMP; IETF RFC 4656). TWAMP includes a control protocol and a test protocol. The control protocol defines configuration messages to be sent to the TWAMP nodes with different modes and to be sent to initialize test sessions. The test protocol defines the format of test messages to be sent to the TWAMP nodes and the reply messages from the TWAMP nodes. When a sender node sends a TWAMP test message to a recipient node, the recipient node will send a TWAMP reply message to the sender node. The test message and the reply message may include one or more timestamps indicating the time that packets were sent or received in order to measure performance along the round trip path taken by the test and reply messages.